Amusement park attractions include wave machines that replicate natural waves. Wave machines typically have hard surfaces forming the ride sections of the wave machine. The hard surfaces do not absorb impact if a rider falls during or after riding a wave. It is known for riders to suffer broken bones, bruises, grazes and concussions as a result of falling while riding a wave on a water ride attraction.
Another disadvantage of known wave machines is the wave machine can only create one type of wave. Know wave machines do not create surfing waves and wake-type waves. Rather, two different wave machines are required for different wave types.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water ride attraction that overcomes the disadvantages of known water ride attractions, and/or to at least provide the public with a useful alternative.